The Meaning of the word Pleasure
by SoundlessWordsofLove
Summary: *OneShot* Tokio Hotel. Bill/OC May be a chapter in my actually story but for now it is a oneshot. Lilly and Bill's relationship heats up after a photoshoot. Please R&R! More of a summary inside..... :


**Hello Everyone!**

**So I was reading some Tokio Hotel romance one shots, LOTS of twincest, not that I am a hater or anything lol but I was getting really jealous of Tomi having all the fun so I decided to make my own oneshot involving a character in my story. I don't know if I will use this oneshot and turn it into a chapter in my story or not, we will see. If I get more jealous and frustrated I might even make another one lol... I think Bill would make a very romantic and sexi boyfriend after he learned to trust the girl he was with. Please R&R, I want to know what you think of this one shot and if I am good at writing them. I won't continue to write them if I am not good at the whole sex thing lol so please let me know what you think! Love, Peace, and Tokio Hotel!**

* * *

_His eyes….. Oh my God his eyes……_

He was staring at me again with that look that I had come to recognize as dangerous. His perfect lips formed a smile as they said my name with extreme sensuality. The looks he was giving me had me glued to my seat, unable to look away.

We were surrounded by photographers, greedy camera's that were snatching every inch of his soft curved body; every inch of exposed skin and every smile that would send any normal girl into throes of daydreaming. His lion like hair was perfect, his eyes covered with their usual black mascara and on his body, jewelry that sparkled as he moved. He was wearing black, a color that always seemed to compliment his white as ivory skin. His outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, a black top and a black leather jacket; a simple outfit considering he usually went all out. His choice of simplicity did not hurt him, no, he could wear anything and it would look good on him.

His eyes still held me in my chair and I was willing to stay there forever as long as I could be near him. That was how I felt about him, I loved him totally and I didn't need my physical needs met at all; I didn't even know they existed. Just to be near him was enough but now that we had been together for almost a year, I had began to learn the other side of love.

This side of love had my heart beating inconsistently whenever I thought of him. My heart had always warmed when I thought of him but now the warmth would spread to my entire body and I had to close my eyes to try and forget the shivers running down my spine.

_Pleasure. I had never felt the word until now_.

My God was he good at pleasure, it was scary. All he had to do was touch me in just the right spots and he got exactly what he wanted; every time, without fail.

I was frightened at this new side of him and the side of me that refused to say no and mean it but at the same time, it made me curious and I wanted him to teach me more.

The photographers were clearing out of the room and the guys all wandered off behind them and the rest of the staff. Tom stayed back for a minute and said, "Are you coming Bill?" Bill, still on the bed shook his head no, his eyes down. Tom looked confused then he looked at me and smirked, " I think he wants you." He said softly, his own soft brown eyes reminding me of his brother. Tom winked and slowly swaggered out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Silence spread between us as he kept his eyes down, picking at something on the comforter. I shifted in my seat and the silence grew almost unbearable. He smirked at the blankets then raised his head slowly to look at me.

_If you had lit a match in the room, it would have exploded the whole building._

The heat spread and electricity between us was like nothing I had felt before. I felt like I was on fire when his eyes connected with mine and we stared at each other for what felt like forever. Then he raised a perfect eyebrow at me. His tongue came out and licked his lips and I shivered, my own body reacting to my memories of what he could do to me.

"Lilliannnn….. Oh Lilli…" He called softly, his voice accented and low. I was mesmerized by the way his lips formed my name and I refused to answer, knowing that my voice would betray how close I was to running over there and putting myself under his spell.

"Come here my love." He whispered slowly rising from his sitting position on the bed onto all fours, the force of his stare enough to give me goosebumps. Sensing that I wasn't going to run over; he rolled off the bed and came to stand in front of me. I tried to stare at my hands, not willing to give in to him just yet but he reached for my hands and my eyes followed. I stood up and his hands moved from my hands to my body as he pulled me closer.

_You know those ads that scream out, "Say no to drugs?" well here was my drug and I was definitely struggling to say no._

Bill saw my resolve falter for a quick second and he pushed me into the wall, trapping me between his legs and arms. I began to tremble as his 6 foot frame dwarfed my 5'6 and he looked down at me with that look that says I've got you now. Oh no, I thought, I'm in trouble.

He lowered his beautiful head and breathed on my skin, his warm breathe tickling my neck and his lips skimmed my ear as he whispered something in German. I half closed my eyes as and he took it as a cue and suddenly my neck was on fire with hot kisses.

The kisses would start out slow and nerve racking, each soft kiss leaving me begging for more and soon my hands found themselves in his hair and pulling him closer to my now trembling body. I found myself sliding down the wall my eyes still closed and my sighs becoming moans as he nipped at my skin softly with his teeth. His piercing sent shivers down my spine when his tongue traced my collarbone and the heat was becoming unbearable. "Billi…." I started but was stopped when his full lips covered mine in a kiss that was going to leave bruises. His lips devoured my soft ones and it was all I could do just to breathe and try to stop the world from spinning. He stopped and our foreheads touched while we tried to catch our breath. Soon we were breathing in sync with one another and he stared into my eyes again.

His normally bright brown eyes were now liquid pools of dark chocolate and they bore into my own brown eyes with such intensity that it took my just stabilized breath away from me. He looked towards the bed then back at me with such a sexy smirk that I suddenly realized what he was planning. I tugged on his leather coat and shook my head. "You are not getting me in there." I whispered softly and removed myself from his arms and headed towards the door.

Before I got ten steps away he launched himself at me and clung to me like a baby monkey. I weigh more than him but he had momentum and I fell onto the bed. He straddled my hips with his legs and I tried to slap him away but without success. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he cocked his head at me and placed a hand on either side of my shoulders. "You said you were innocent and know nothing of pleasure." He breathed, toying with the buttons on the front of my shirt that was dangerously low and showing too much of my skin. "_Tonight, you will learn the meaning of the word pleasure…"_ He traced my lower neck with a manicured finger, looked at me, and then traced the same path with his tongue. My chest was on fire the lower he got and I moaned and tried to push him away feebly but he only grew more insistent and I gave up. My hands went to his coat and pushed it off of him, feeling his chest and I was running my hands up and down his back. I dimly realized that instead of being straight and hard, his body was soft and made of curves; very feminine and it molded to mine no problem.

I knew then that it was useless to try and fight this, we both wanted it and he knew exactly what buttons to press to get what he wanted and I didn't want him to stop. From out of nowhere came the bands newest single, SCREAM blaring out of some unseen speaker. Bill turned to me, his eyes on fire again and smirked, "Well I guess that is appropriate." He said chuckling, lowering his head.

The last thing I remember hearing is the chorus,

_Scream! Till you feel it_

_Scream! Till you believe it_

_Scream! And when it hurts you,_

_Scream it out loud!_

_SCHERI!_

* * *

**WHOA! lol I wonder what happened... haha And who turned the music up... :P Anyways here is a link to the picture that I used for inspiration**

bp3./iiE6uMoJPOw/R8hqj2jazfI/AAAAAAAAAio/Y0DWZbxJVsc/s1600-h/wallbilltomkcddjpg.jpg

**And check out this girls page... She is FREAKIN AMAZING with pics and avatars... I mean it, check it out. I credit this photo to Miss Romance lol here is her website. Her old one is: mytokiohotelgraphics./ Then if you click on the part where it says New Page you will be brought to her live journal where you can explore other websites and lots of piccy of our fave band... They are awesome soooooo please check it out! Danke! Love and chocolate to you all! :)**


End file.
